sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tim Gray
Hi Tim, Yes, thanks for pointing out that way of creating pages. Like the logo. Philralph 20:07, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi Tim, notice you're putting 'Copyright' on the text for some of your images. This would seem to be incompatible with them being relased under GFDL (?) Use 'Photo credit: Tim Gray' instead(?) Philralph 12:55, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Don't mind changing, but actually the user guidelines say that you do have copyright for work - which, of course, you do. The difference is that you post it under a licence that allows people to do things with it. :I did ask for more clarification about use of images on a Wikicities page a few days ago, but it hadn't got a reply when last I looked. Tim Gray 15:22, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Hi Tim, as you say don't mind I've taken liberty of changing text. I'm not quite sure what you're referring to when you say user guidelines, but I think the SCA Image use policy (as copied from wikicities) might be leading to confusion and should be improved as soon as we can. ::I've looked at wikicities:Forums/Copyright page and this suggests that one interpretation of the word copyright in sense of right to copy, you're right that you don't loose by licensing under GFDL (but implications as one of comments points out). but in the other meaning - and often used meaning - I'd suggest of restricting other people's right to copy, this seems to me cleary in conflict with GFDL. ::I don't know if you're influenced by the Fair Use discussion, but I tend to think that's muddied the water, and notice that Angela seems to be considering not allowing fair use (which I personally think would be safest). Fair use cropped up in our conversation re Crown copyright. I didn't want to push the issue at the time but I had an idea that Fair Use is predominanlty US stuff, don't know if you've looked at wikipedia:Wikipedia:Copyright_FAQ? but this would seem to back this up (so that we're on more dodgy ground when claiming fair use in a UK context). ::Sorry to sound a bit opinionated but personally I wouldn't touch council logos, or indeed anyone's logos unless clear permission (as with climate change one) with a bargepole! In my experience people a lot less sniffy than councils get very heated about their logos. And surely lots of other perfectly legit ways of brightening up a page? Philralph 17:58, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Changes OK. **Yes, that was the page where I asked the question. It would be good to have a really clear, simple guide to direct users to. **The idea is that you keep the ownership of your own work, but allow people to use it freely. One of my reasons for wanting the clarity is that somewhere it says you can or even should state one of a number of arrangements under which you release the image, which would affect what could be done with it. At the moment, though, we just assume anyone can do what they like with it. **Therefore, yes, I'd advise people not to use a logo (unless they'd read all the available guidelines and still wanted to go ahead). I'm certainly not using them without them knowing (eg I have one for Nottm Green Partnership but decided not to put it up, which is a shame but prudent). **I'd think Fair Use is pretty much universal, for quoting little bits of published work, e.g. if you're reviewing it. But it might be implemented differently in different places. (This might be irrelevant because I think we're working under US law here anyway.) Tim Gray 19:47, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) Draft main page redesign Oct05 Hi Tim, I've drafted a main page redesign and would appreciate your views and comments. Main thing I wanted to do was to get to be able to include slightly bigger sizes of photos. Up to about 300px seems to work OK e.g. see http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page (see also comments on discusion page of draft) I also like having the two main col headings: What's here and What's new. Though not sure headings (design of) are as good as they could be - Do you think we'd be better having a background colour type thing? e.g. see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Trevor_macinnis/sandbox/community_portal_fixup Cheers Philralph 15:00, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Account creation Hi. I have attempted to create an account using my name (Peter Campbell) but I get a response that the user name already exists. However, it does not appear in the User List. I may have created an account already, but I cannot log on using the password I would have selected. Can you please assist? Regards, Peter Campbell :Hi Peter, which user list are you talking about? There's a user page here, created yesterday, is that you? When you login in there's a link towards the bottom which gets your password sent to you. (or just use another user name?) Hope this helps. Regards Philralph 08:50, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that is my Wikia user page (and account). However, when I try to logon to http://sca21.wikia.com/ , I cannot. I get a message that my password is invalid, when I know it is not. I can logon to Wikia, but not the the SCA section wiki. Peter Campbell. :::Don't know what the problem might be so have asked for help via the central wikia: wikia:Forum:Problem with account creation and logon to SCA wikia. If that doesn't help another option is to try one of the Wikia Community Team Philralph 10:08, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Invite to SCA CAN |}